


CrAzY EnD NiGhT Reborn!

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Fem!Tsuna, Gen, Madness, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtains rise. The lead actress takes the stage, walking down the path of light, and thus begins the crazy end night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CrAzY EnD NiGhT Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the twist I made in the story line to the Night series by Vocaloid. This could be read as a oneshot, but I will be adding other chapters and possibly getting into more detail in the others. Without further ado, I now present the cast of tonight's play.
> 
> Cast
> 
> Village girl: Tsuna
> 
> Butler: Hibari
> 
> Maid: Haru
> 
> Twin dolls: boy: Mukuro girl:Chrome
> 
> Master: Reborn
> 
> Lady: Luce
> 
> Mistress:Bianchi
> 
> Musician: Gokudera (I just wanted to add him in)

**~The bells ring, the curtain call is over, the curtain rises and the actors make there way on stage. Let us begin shall we?~**

Our lead actress walks the path of spotlight into the forest, wandering, as she as strayed from the path, she begins to wonder where she is. She wanders up to a mansion, an ominous mansion in the middle of the woods, the sun begins to disappear beneath the horizon. The village girls knocks on the giant wooden doors. With this the maid and butler open the door and greet their young guest.

''Welcome Milady''

"Come in why don't you, desu~?"

The girl smiles softly, "Thank you for the offer but I couldn't possibly..."

Just then the Lady and Master of the house walk down the grand stair case, interrupting the girl's sentence. "You must be lost..."

"Well, its quite dark out by now..."

"Why don't you stay for the night?" They finish is unison.

"Itte, I don't-!" Before she could even think of finishing her sentence(once again) a strange laughter fills the foyer.

"Kufufufu, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, my dear?" Says a male doll with hetrochromatic eyes, behind him stood a petite girl, identical, if not for the eye patch covering her left eye. Strangely enough they both had pineapple shaped hair cuts. The village girl couldn't help but stared at the unique hairstyle.

The male feels her stare begins to let off a murderous aura.

"Is there something you want to say?"

The girl sweat dropped "N-n-no..."

~ **Continuing on~**

"Until its time..." started the male doll

"t-to go to bed..." continued the girl,

"Why don't we make you feel at home?" The twin finished, voices overlapping.

The girl proceeds to stare at everybody, a confused look on her face.  _"Everyone here is in perfect sync, I wonder if they can read minds... Its kinda scary to think about."_   Thought the village girl, but then she smiled erasing the doubts from her mind. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

Down the stairs came the Mistress saying "Well, with a very special guest here why don't we have a party to welcome her?"

The village girl looked at the Mistress  _''She's really pretty..."_  The Mistress smiles and hugs the Master of the house, obviously not interested in the village girl at all. Once the Master was spotted, anyway.

"Shall we begin, my love?"

**~We shall be taking a short break~**

A silver-haired musician walks into the hall, "Tch, doing all this for some strange girl we know nothing of." He muttered to himself, but sat down to play the piano none the less.

Every one was dancing, the twins, the maid , the Lady, Mistress and Master. The butler, however, stayed as far away from them as he could -but was near by should he be needed-. The girl danced with everyone. From the Master (to which the Mistress held a great disdain for), to the male doll, she -miraculously- even got the butler to share a dance with her. " _This is a lot of fun"_   she quietly thinks to herself. Everybody was smiling and laughing, it was a lively scene, a fun scene, one the village girl never really experienced before.

With this the excitement only grew. The actors were no longer necessarily following the script, partied like fools, the world is spinning, getting drunk and making marry, there is no fun with being simple is there?

**So let everything get crazier!**

"Its terrible, desu!"

"There is a problem, Master"

"It's a real emergency." The panicked maid and steel eyed butler say.

"This is a problem indeed" says the Master.

"Time just halted all on its own." replied the Mistress.

The twins look around the dining room and ball room. "Kufufu and what of her?"

"w-what of her i-indeed" the quiet voice of the female twin resonates, barely above a whisper.

" I wonder where did she go" the kind voice of the Lady echos within the now quiet room.

_"W-when did she...?" the female doll thought quietly to herself._

"But the show..."

"...Must still go on"

"If not I wouldn't be the number one actor in the world."

~

The lady smiles at the Master. The twins then run off to look for the script, searching like madmen.

The twins run into the parlor in search of the script, rummaging through cabinets and setting it down on the table. Opening up and looking for the next scene of the play, do they then realize that the next page is gone.

" It doesn't look like there IS a next PAGE" they say. 

"Not there you say pineapple herbivores?"

"Not there..." the Lady trails off.

" Not there"

"Don't see it"

"Oi, where did it go?"

"Indeed, no where!"

"No where to be found, hahi!"

Everyone runs around in search of the cause which set this crazy night awry. They run in different directions, all over the mansion -again- looking like madmen in search of the missing page, that would lead to the end of this play.

"How the fuck do we progress from here without that fucking page?!"

**~There is no way to progress**.~

"W-was it hidden?"

"Perhaps it was destroyed, dear sister" said our beloved twins.

" Is it a joke?" reasoned the Mistress.

"Maybe some herbivore is on strike?"

"Who the hell is though, and for what?"said the increasingly irritated musician.

**Three, two, one we remain empty-handed, and worry more and more. Why can't we figure this out; is today just another to be continued?**

"The page had to have been stolen, desu!"

"Was it some undesired scene than, herbivorous woman?"

"O-on the n-next page..." "Would it reveal our culprit?"

"A future page..." Mistress replies, low enough to barely hear, if one had not been listening carefully.

"How did they know of it?" the Master thinks back.

"If they're able to do that..." say the Lady.

**"Then aren't you the culprit?"**

**"I foooooouuunnnd it"**

**On this crazy night, use the 'key' and let the excitement swell even higher.**

Blood, gallons of it, splatters around the stage, the now lifeless corpses falling to the ground, dead. The 'key' killing them all off. The glint of gold seen with the moonlight streaming in from the windows. 

**''Can't you perform according to the title, not thinking about it, being a fool?"**

First to die was the maid who falls gracelessly, her brown eyes still filled with fright even in death; her brown hair falling, covering a part face. Next is the Mistress, oh so beautiful, especially now that she's covered in drops of beautiful crimson blood. Following shortly, the Lady, kindness still showing in her eyes behind everything else; behind the fear, pain, and most of all sadness, sadness for the friends she just witness die before her own death. Afterwards, the female doll follows, who gives her twin brother a terrified look, then a small remorse filled smile, just before falling to the ground, throat slit.  After she falls the male doll was -now clouded by rage and pain- the next to fall, hes murdered, eyes stabbed and holding regret. The regret for not being able to avenge his sweet, kind, little sister. Just before the grand close, the musician is next, his pristine white shirt slowly blending in with the deep red blood. Last but not least, the butler and the Master, hard ones to defeat they were indeed, put up a decent fight, which made their deaths all the more sweeter for the mad village girl. The room is now filled with blood and organs, In every direction you would see the redness of blood, the occasional body part and the fear filled looks of the residents. She grins widely, admiring her work and walk off; away the room. 

**Then...! One, two , three, write in the pages! More and More... destroy it all! If you want to see the true end...make things crazier still!**

The maddened villager clutches the page in one hand. The very page that had been missing from the script.

"Bring back the real CRAZY night, please! Surely, surely this isn't it, even if we performed accordingly with the script isn't it necessarily the truth...? The end? Bullshit!

**~The CRAZY NIGHT curtains lower~**

"Wait, wait, don't stop yet!" shouts the villager

~ **Unfortunately time is up~**

"Again- let us met another night herbivore/desu~!"

"A-again?" "Shall we make ANOTHER night mad then?"

"How fun~!"

"We'll search for it again"

"I'll be waiting here on another night ,with my lover of course~"

**Until the end credits have lost their color.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover I made a year ago and never got to posting it on here. My story differs quite a bit from the song, if you'd like to check out the first installment of the original one go here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQih8wmIn_M
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this ^~^


End file.
